The operation of luminaires, such as flat panel luminaires can be made efficient and smarter by using various electronic devices, such as sensors, emergency test switches, emergency battery packs, customized drivers, etc. However, integrating one or more said electronic devices to the luminaire may require making substantial tooling changes and/or substantial changes to the luminaire housing which may result in increased complexity of manufacture, increased thickness of the luminaire, and increased cost.
It is noted that this background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.